Rise Of The Spectrehood!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: AU: Danny is in for the fight of his life against a group known as the Spectrehood. Now, he must align himself with the Teen Titans in order to stop this threat. Can they do so? Find out! Dannyx?, GarfieldxLorena, ConnerxCassie


**Hiya there, all of you fans out there. To help break in a New Year, it gives me great pleasure to present my newest Danny Phantom crossover in a while now. In this story, Danny has a new bunch of enemies who are out to get him. These villains have named their new alliance; The Spectrehood. And, now Danny must ally himself with the Teen Titans in order to stop them from carrying out their infamous objective. And the Titans I have for this story are, Nightwing (Dick Grayson), Robin (Tim Drake), Superboy (Conner Kent), Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark), Beast Boy (Garfield Logan), Cyborg (Victor Stone), Starfire, Raven, Kid Flash (Wally West), Aquagirl (Lorena Marquez), Static and Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes). And this is an alternate universe, and the location of Titans Tower is Los Angeles. So, with that said, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any way. All rights go to DC Comics and Warner Bros. Inc. I also do not own Danny Phantom. All rights go to Butch Hartman, Billonfold Inc. and Nickelodeon.

* * *

Chapter 1: Origin and New Foes.

Three years ago, in the town of Amity Park, Indiana, a hero was born. His story begins on an ordinary day. We see a brick-made building that said 'Fenton Works' on it. And inside the house we see a boy with messy black hair and icy blue eyes going down the stairs to the basement, which was turned into a laboratory. He was wearing a white t-shirt with red lines around the sleeves and collar. There was a red oval on the chest of the shirt. He also had denim jeans, red and white sneakers and he held a flashlight. He turned around and saw two people in jumpsuits, one was a woman who had a bit of an hourglass figure and was in all blue with black gloves and red goggles. The other was a hefty man who wore orange and had black hair with white streaks on the sides and blue eyes. The woman took off her goggles and revealed a pair of purple eyes and removed some sort of hood showing short reddish brown hair. The two of them were working on a big gate-like machine.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing down here?" asked the boy. The two turned a corner and saw him.

"Oh, Danny, your mother and I were working on this." The man said as he pulled out a board showing the blueprints of the machine. "This is the Fenton Portal. It releases ghosts into our world whether we want it to or not."

Danny was shocked to hear this news. "Why in the heck would you want to build something that brings ghosts out of the depths of nowhere?" He asked. "Don't you know what consequences could happen?"

"Oh Danny, you worry too much." Mrs. Fenton said as she patted her son on the head. "We know what we're doing. We just set a ghost free, capture it, and then throw it back to where it came."

"Well, how does it work?" he asked again.

"If our blueprints are correct, this wire should get it to turn on." Mr. Fenton said. "And, if it doesn't, it will make nice for a display purpose."

"Jack, let's fire this baby up." Mrs. Fenton said.

"You got it, Maddie." Jack was excited to start the machine up, and grabbed the plugs for it and yelled, "BANZAI!" The plugs were inserted, there was a little electricity, but the portal did not turn on. In fact, it had stopped.

"Huh?" the Fenton parents said as they were shocked by this.

"Uh, I don't think it worked." Danny said stating the obvious.

"I don't understand." Jack said in a worried tone. "It should be working. Oh well must be a glitch."

"We'll figure it out later." Maddie said. "In the meantime, are you gonna bring Tucker and Sam over today and show them around the lab?"

"Yes, yes I am." Danny answered.

"Okay sweetie." Maddie kissed her son on the cheek and went upstairs.

* * *

Later that day, Danny went to his school: Casper High. There he met up with his childhood friends, Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson. Tucker was wearing a yellow long-sleeve shirt, red hat, glasses and army pants. He was quite the computer whiz. Sam was a goth girl, and an Ultra-Recycle Vegetarian. Danny was telling them about his family's project.

"So, my parents created this device that could release Ghosts into our world, but it didn't quite work, and decided to fix the glitch later. And that's what happened." Danny said. "For some reason, the Fenton Portal won't work. And, I feel a little curious about this."

"Well, is there any way we can help?" asked Tucker.

"Sure, you can get this on tape, and I'll figure out why it won't work."

"You can count on us, Danny." Sam replied.

Just then, a football came flying at Danny, and BAM it hit him right in the arm. "Ow." Danny turned around and saw that it was a boy who was older than him by about 1 year. He had a blonde buzz-cut, a varsity jacket, jeans and was with what appeared to be the football team. This was Dash Baxter, Danny's bully and quarterback of the team.

"Hey, Fenton, that was just a practice throw! I'm trying to improve my arm for the big game next week! Hope it wasn't to _FAST_ for you!" Dash taunted and laughed. He was like all bullies, picking on other students just for the fun of it. Danny was really angry about that, and everyone, with the exception of Sam and Tucker, laughed at him. And he did not like it one bit.

"Come on, Danny." Sam said in a calm manner. "He's not worth it."

Danny sighed and walked away. "You're right Sam." Danny got up and walked away.

* * *

After school, Danny, Sam and Tucker went over to Danny's house, and Tucker brought his video camera. When they got into the basement, Danny showed them the portal. They were shocked to see how they had built it. "So, this is the Fenton Portal, eh?" asked Tucker.

"Yes Tuck. And right now, I have to figure out why it won't work." Danny went over to a drawer, and pulled out a white jumpsuit. It even had his dad's face on it. "Ugh, must my dad always put his face on everything?" he complained. Tucker turned his camera on, and began rolling the film. The dials on the Portal's clock were at the allotted time, and Sam opened up the double doors.

"Okay, this is a curiosity document." Tucker narrated. "Daniel Fenton is about to enter his family's newest invention, The Fenton Portal, and figure out why it won't release ghosts."

"Okay, here it goes." Danny put the white jumpsuit on and sipped it up in the front.

"Wait, you can't go in with that on your chest, everyone will laugh at you again." Sam stated as she saw the picture of Danny's father on his chest. She took it off and gave Danny the signal.

"Okay, here goes, pretty much everything." Danny began looking around the inside the machine, and noticed there was an on/off button inside the portal. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"What do you see, Danny?" asked Tucker.

"I see an on/off button in here. That must be why it's not working." Danny pressed the on button, and in a flash of light, the portal turned on, and ZAP, Danny got into an accident that changed his life forever. His molecular structure went from basic DNA to Ectoplasm, and when he exited the portal, he had changed into something more. His black hair became white, his jumpsuit went from white to black with a white belt, gloves, a collar and boots, and had glowing green eyes that replaced his icy blue ones. Sam and Tucker were shocked about this and saw what he had become.

"Danny, are you alright dude?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah...I'll be fine, Tuck." Danny said. "What's happened to me?"

"I think you're half Ghost now." Sam said as she got a good look at him.

"You're right Sam, I am half Ghost." Danny said, then he screamed in terror. "I CAN'T LET MOM AND DAD SEE ME LIKE THIS! OR JAZZ!"

"Well, can you change back?" asked Tucker.

"I'll try." Danny concentrated and then, there were two rings that appeared around his body and he went from Ghost to human again.

"Danny, are you okay?" Jack said as he ran down the stairs to check on everything.

"I'm fine dad." Danny said as he calmed down a bit from freaking out earlier. "I figured out why the portal didn't work."

"You did?" Jack asked. "What was it?"

"There was an on/off switch inside of it." Danny answered.

Jack slapped his forehead and said, "Doh, man. I gotta remember to put the on/off button _Outside_ the device next time!"'

And ever since that day, Daniel Fenton became a Ghost powered superhero known as Danny Phantom, and along with his friends, Sam and Tucker, who had now allied themselves with Danny's older sister Jasamine or Jazz as they called her have protected Amity Park from various threats. Some of Danny's enemies all came from a place called the Ghost Zone, and some were from Earth. One of which was Vlad Masters, who was Jack's old friend from college and became Wisconsin's billionaire of the year. He was also Vlad Plasmius, the first human-ghost hybrid before Danny, and he would not stop until Danny's dad was humiliated and date Danny's mom. Another was Danny's classmate Valerie Grey, the Ghost Huntress, who wanted nothing more than to kill Danny without knowing that she had been working for the wrong side. And, he even saved people from being destroyed by Pariah Drak, the ghost king, Undergrowth the plant ghost and he even has an ally who called himself Frostbite who resided in the Realm of the Far Frozen where he became the Chosen One. But now, he is not aware of what is about to happen.

* * *

Three years have passed since then, and Danny is now traveling across the sky, doing some sight-seeing. He first stopped at Dallas, Texas, then Davenport, Iowa and his next stop was Phoenix, Arizona.

"Wow, what a breathtaking site." Danny said as he admired the city structure. "Phoenix is quite the dry area. I might as well go look around Los Angeles."

So, that's where he was heading. But, then he got a call on the comm-link. "Jazz, that you?" he asked.

"Yeah, Danny. It's me." Jazz said as she was. Jasmine Fenton was a tall young woman with red hair, a blue headband, black long sleeve shirt, sky colored pants and black sandals. "So, where are you?"

"I'm leaving Phoenix, Arizona. And, I'm in bound for Los Angeles." Danny informed his sister.

"L.A.? Alright, but be careful." Jazz warned. "I have been hearing rumors about a group of people who hate you around there."

"When and If I see them, I'll make sure they never bother me."

"Okay, good luck." Jazz said as she turned off the comm-link.

"Danny out." Danny flew off to L.A., and knew something was up.

* * *

Little did he know, there was a subterranean hideout, which was home to an unknown group of punks who were always up to no good. They all wore black, grey and green clothing as their uniform. Their masks were on their mouths, and they also wore a hood over them. The hideout looked like something the military would use. In the main chair was a heavily shadowed man who had menacing white eyes.

"Sir, we have a reading on some spectral energy heading towards our position." Said one of his henchmen. "What should we do?"

"Proceed as instructed." replied the shadowed man.

Danny was flying on by when all of a sudden he gets zapped by a white blast of light, and fell in an allyway, flat on his abdomen. He was then cornered by five guys who all wore the same uniform.

"Ugh, that really smart." Danny said while wincing in pain. He looked up and saw a foot coming at his face, the guys all pounded his back, kicked his legs, punched him in the gut three times and headbutted him.

"Agh!" Danny cried out. "W-Who are you?" He then fainted.

"Just some guys who want someone like you to be erased from existence." Said one of them.

"We are the Spectrehood." Hood #2 stated.

"It's our mission in life to make sure ghosts never be free again." Added Hood #3

"As usual, you are incompetent to even understand us or what we're capable of." Hood #4 confirmed as he kicked Danny in the ribs.

"Like we said to many guys in the past when we were in high school, You don't belong here or anywhere else! Now you die!" Hood #5 was just about to deliver the final blow, when suddenly an object flew past his arm, and cut him. The object landed on the wall to the side of him, and it was shaped like a bird.

"No one gets killed on my watch!" said a voice. Above them was a young man who appeared to be in his early twenties, he was in an all black outfit with blue going around his chest and upper back and down his arms. In his hands were a set of escerma sticks. And his hair matched the black of his outfit. "You five are under arrest!"

The five guys all laughed in unison. And Hood #5 went and said, "You think you're a cop?"

"No, I'm a detective. From Blüdhaven." The guy stepped out of the shadows and began to attack them. He first did a double fist punch to two of them. The third one went to kick him, but the guy in black and blue dodged his get, and eventually fist, then countered with a Hurracaranna like in Lucha Libre. He then pointed his stick at the two remaining Hoods, and said, "Are you gonna come quietly, or what?"

"You may have derailed us for now, but we shall return!" Hood #5 said sending a warring. "Pray we do not meet again, or you will suffer the consequences." He dropped a pellet and smoke popped up, and when the man in black and blue turned around, they were gone.

"Crap, they disappeared." He said to himself. He then put his left arm to his mouth and said, "This is Nightwing, I had an encounter with some suspicious looking guys wearing military black and green. They all had masks on so I couldn't see their faces. But, whoever they are, looks like they were after a boy with white hair and green eyes, wearing a black and silver jumpsuit."

 _"What happened to him?"_ A voice said over the communicator.

"Well, it looks like he suffered a few lacerations within the few hours." The one who called himself Nightwing said. "I'll have to bring him with me back to the Tower. Have the medical bay prepped and ready to treat his wounds. Nightwing out."

He grabbed Danny, and carried him to the place he called "The Tower". Nightwing knew that something strange was going on, but he was not sure what it was. "This might only be the beginning of what is to come."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Spectrehood's hideout, the anonymous leader awaited a report from his men. He also had glass of wine in his hand.

"Report to me at once." he said.

"Sorry sir!" Hood #5 said to his superior. "We were overpowered by a pretty boy in black leotard. He prevented us from getting rid of Danny Phantom."

"What?!" The leader said as he was outraged by this development and broke his glass before finishing his wine. "How dare anyone interfere with our plans?! Did you recognize who it was?"

"Yeah, it was someone from Blüdhaven." Hood #4 said as he interrupted. "It was Nightwing!"

"AGHHHH! NOT NIGHTWING! NO!" the leader said. "Well, no matter. He and his pathetic Teen Titans are no match for The Spectrehood. And especially myself: Mavwreck! Nothing will stop us from erasing Danny Phantom and his ghost kind from Earth forever!" He laughed evilly and let out a cackle.

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **That's it for this opening chapter. I hope you enjoy Rise Of The Spectrehood, I enjoy writing this story. Next time, Danny wakes up in the medical room at Titans Tower, there he meets the Teen Titans. And he realizes that he cannot handle this Spectrehood on his own. But, little does Danny know, a certain someone might be eying him. Will this work? Stay tuned for Chapter 2 - A New Teammate?**


End file.
